The use in commerce of network-based systems such as the Internet has grown exponentially over the last decade or so. Such network-based based systems can be an Internet-based auction site, a commerce site that seeks the best price for consumers (e.g., travelocity.com), or the web site of a particular merchant. In situations where a good is offered for sale on a commerce site, an image of that good is sometimes displayed on the web site. In the case of network-based auctions, such images originate from the thousands of sellers who use the network-based auction site. In a network-based auction site, a buyer searching for a good will have displayed to him or her search results that include images of goods that are up for sale or bid on the auction site.